The Dreamer and the Cheerleader
by born-literate
Summary: Peter and his brother Nathan, move to Odessa Texas after the death of thier father. Peter Immediately falls for the girl next door, Claire, While Claire struggles with a Disastrous relationship, and her feelings for a certain new student. The Heroes are a
1. Chapter 1: The girl next door

_Summary: Peter and his brother Nathan, move to Odessa Texas; after the death of thier father._ _Peter Immediately_ _falls for the girl next door, Claire, While Claire struggles with a Disastrous relationship, and her feelings for a certain new student. The Heroes are at highschool, and learning that their new found abilities are the least of their problems; because when it comes to dealing with the woes of falling in love and highschool, how is the ability to fly going to help you._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes, if i did Nathan would not be Claire's father; Claude possibly._

* * *

Chapter 1: The girl next door

Peter found himself again standing on the roof of a building he was sure he had never seen before. Another thing that disturbed the young Petrelli was the fact, that every time he stood on this very roof he felt the urge; the urge to jump. However not in the belief that he would fall to his splatted end; no every time Peter stood on this roof he had the desire to jump, in the belief he would fly. It was hard to picture any person; even the one known as Peter Petrelli the 'dreamer' to jump off a building that is 20 stories high. And with only Peter's gut feeling telling him he **will **fly, Peter did what he had done so many times before; he jumped.

Peter awoke to find himself and the box of his belongings; he had yet to unpack, spread across the floor. Peter groaned he must of falling asleep while unpacking the last of his possessions. Peter slowly began to pick up his belongings that were spread across the floor. Peter then stood up; box in hands and after very little thought decided he would unpack the rest later. Peter opened the door to his closet, reaching up he put the box on the top shelf. Before closing the closet door Peter manage to get a glimpse of his reflection in the closet mirror; Peter's bangs hung loosely covering more of his then he would of liked, but he refused to listen to his mums requests for a haircut.

After his moms decision to move them to Odessa Texas, with very little reason why. Peter told his older brother Nathan; who wasn't so happy about the idea of starting a new life in the small town of Odessa, that it was just another way that their mother was trying to cope with the sudden lost of their father.

Peter's mom and even turned to gardening, if Peter had been asked to take a bet; that his mom would never touch a gardening tool in her life and if she did, Peter would have to run naked around his school; Peter was pretty sure he would of taken the bet.

The sudden thought of his brother reminded Peter that he had yet to tell him; that he had another dream, that he could fly.

Closing the door to his room behind him Peter bounded downstairs. Peter then, paying no attend at all to who was in the room, spoke quickly and quite loudly to his brother Nathan.

"Nathan, Nathan!!!!, I had that dream again you know the dream where I fl...", Peter found himself being interrupted by his older brother's voice.

"Peter I don't think now is the right time to talk about this", Peter still unclear about what Nathan was talking about continued.

"Nathan I don't...", however was silence when his brother stepped to his side to reveal a rather beautiful blonde.

"Peter", Nathan said; clapping the younger Petrelli on the shoulder, "This is our neighbour Claire Bennet", Peter still rather stunned noticed the young teenager smile when Nathan mentioned her name.

"Nathan!!!, I need you to help me move this pot outside for me", the voice of Angela Petrelli echoed off the houses walls. Nathan excuse himself telling Claire he would see her around and before leaving whispered to Peter, "you better pick up your jaw, she might become uncomfortable with you staring at her like that", Peter turned around to argue with his older brother; however his brother was already half-way up the stairs. Peter turned back around so that he was facing Claire; who looked rather uncomfortable standing there.

"Umm my mom sent me over to give these to you", Claire held out a basket to Peter; which he took. "their cupcakes that we made yesterday". Peter realised she was trying her best to break the awkward silence which had slowly began to hang over the two teenagers. Peter opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Nathan's yell, "Mom why couldn't you have gotten Peter to do this", Nathan was walking in the direction of the upstairs balconing holding a rather large potted palm tree.

"Don't be silly Nathan, Peter could never lift that, I need you with your football muscles", Peter who was now blushing at the idea that he had basically been called a weakling in front of Claire, tried to desperately start conversation between him and Claire. "Umm...well...uh..thank-you for the cupcakes", Peter could of slapped himself for sounding so retarded, however immediately took that though back when he heard Claire laugh at his compliment, She was beautiful; but when she laughed she was stunning. Soon Peter found himself laughing too.

"So what school will you be going to now that your here", after the laughing has sustained Peter felt more comfortable around Claire and without any hesitation invited her in for a drink. "Umm some school called Union wells high", Peter felt his stomach give a flip flop as she smiled; it had been doing that quite a bit since he had met Claire. "Really that's great; I go there, and from what I gather from what your brother said about your age we will be in the same grade", Peter couldn't help but let a smile spread across his face; just the thought of seeing Claire everyday made him feel happy. "I guess I'll be seeing you around then", Claire nodded and noticing something behind Peter her smile fell, "what's wrong Claire?"

"Nothing...I just should be going home it's getting late and I got school tomorrow", Peter turned around; to look at the clock which had caught Claire's eye, and realising it was after 9; had the time really gone that fast. "yeh so should I...I mean I got school tomorrow too", Peter let out a small laugh, Claire smiled and stoop up next to Peter. Peter was unsure how he was going to say goodbye, However was relieved when Claire made the decision for them; pulling him into a hug, which made young Petrelli go weak in the knees.

"Goodbye", Claire then stood there for a while; Peter thought she looked like she was thinking of asking him something. "If you like..", Peter was pulled out of his thoughts by Claire's voice "we could walk together to school tomorrow"

"Yeah I would like that", Peter added with a grin. Claire gave one more of her dazzling smile's and the closed the front door to the Petrelli house behind her and walked towards her house; which was across the street to Peter's.

After closing the door to her house behind her, Claire finally let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. She was in such a daze that she didn't notice her brother, Lyle come down the stairs with his sleepover bag.

"Bye mom, me and dad are leaving now. Claire's home", and not giving his sister much attention at all, Lyle push quickly past passed her and ran outside to where their father was sitting in the family's car waiting patiently for Lyle to climb in.

Claire who was still in her daze, waved goodbye to her father and Lyle; when they yelled out goodbye to her, and not really caring that she was more waving in the direction of Mrs Underwood's house; who gave a loud snort of disproval at the hour Claire was arriving home.

"Claire!!!", Claire suddenly waking up from her stunned state, when she heard the voice of her mother calling from the kitchen. Claire closed the door behind her and started heading in the direction of the kitchen. "Coming mom", Claire entered the very messy kitchen where just moments ago her mom had been baking more cupcakes. "Mom I don't think grandma is going to be needing anymore cupcakes, the last time we saw her she wasn't even half-way through the first basket we gave her", Claire was even pretty sure her grandma was allergic to cupcakes, however Claire also notice how happy baking made her mom so she didn't say anything. "Nonsense Claire, now can you please make yourself useful and pour us a glass of your mom's freshly squeezed orange juice, so we can gossip about the new neighbours".

Claire simply smiled at her mom, her mom was one of the nicest women she knew, However she also loved her gossip and Claire knew baking a new batch of cupcakes to give to the neighbours; wasn't her moms idea of a 'welcome to the neighbourhood' thing, it was more like 'welcome to the neighbourhood are you a axe murderer or drug dealer', and sending Claire in as the cute little innocent neighbour; was just another tied into her mum's well designed plan.

Claire stood up on her tiptoes trying to reach 2 glasses in the cupboard. She had just managed to grab one when her mom asked her another question "so did they have any hot sons", Claire immediately squeezed the glass so hard it broke. "Claire!!, are you ok, hang on let me get the dust pan so we can sweep up this mess up before Mr Muggle's accidentally gets hurt". Claire watched her mom leave and could of slapped herself on the head for being so stupid _'could I have been any more obvious' . _It wasn't until she saw the deep red gash; which had formed across her hand that she realised, she must of cut herself when she broke the glass, slowly pulling the glass out of her hand; wincing slightly at the pain. Claire then began to watch her hand heal itself right in front of her eyes; not matter how many times Claire healed her self, it still slightly disturbed her. Just as the final bits of skin had formed over the gash, her mom walked in holding a dustpan and broom. "Claire are you ok?, let me see you hand"

"Mom I am fine", Claire's mum ignoring Claire grabbed at Claire's hand. Her mom was relieved to see no cuts or gashes were on Claire's hand. "See mum, I am fine".

"Claire it's my job as your mother to worry about you, now go on go to bed; you have to be up early for school tomorrow, I clean this mess up", Claire let out a small yawn and nodding headed out of the kitchen and climbing up the stairs in the direction of her room. Claire was halfway up, when her mom said her name; Claire stopped and turned to face her mom. "you never answered my question about the new neighbours, having any hot sons", Claire unsure how she was going to answer, _'I was so close to being off the hook'. _Her mom however answered for her, "however I think the broken glass and your late arrival back home sort of answers that, don't you think?". Claire didn't know how to reply and after a few 'umms' and 'uhhs', simply blushed and ran up the stairs in the direction of her room, closing the door behind her.

Peter let out a low sigh; as he fell onto his bed, _'How _could_ someone be that beautiful', _his thoughts however ruined by his brother's voice.

"Oh Petey"

_'great just what I need', _"what do you want Nathan", Peter hated it when Nathan addressed him as _'Petey' ._

"Oh nothing...much.. just came here to ask you how are things with you and _Claire_", Nathan made sure he empathized on the last name.

"Shut up Nathan, we just moved here, i don't have time to..."

"And already in love with the girl next door", Nathan continued interrupting Peter.

"I am not", Peter said feeling his cheeks turn red as he did.

"Oooooooo Peter's in_ Love, _Petey's in love", Nathan began to dance around, singing in a very out of tuned voice.

"Nathan look, I don't have time for this, any of this, Nathan I had another dream you know where I fly", Nathan immediately stoped dancing.

"Peter how many times do I have to tell you, you **cannot fly. I cannot FLY**!!!"

"Nathan, but you can I have seen you and I am sure I can too", Nathan walked back towards the door.

"**NO **we **CAN'T, **and I suggest you drop this subject or the students at Odessa high are going to think my brother's a _**Freak**_"

"But Nathan.."

"No buts Peter, now I let you have this Claire girl; if you promise to give this '_we can fly' _a rest", Peter looked like he wanted to say more but Nathan continued, "and she does seem to like you", Peter's face lit up

"You reckon she likes me", Nathan let out a laugh and before closing the door "I can't see why, but trust me Peter she does". If it was possible Peter's face lit up more his smile reaching his ears. Peter then climbed into bed ready to go to sleep exited that tomorrow he would be seeing Claire again, and with one last sigh, Peter reach over and turned off the light.

* * *

_AN: Well there's the first chapter. I hope you are all enjoying it so far, i promise it will get better soon. Next chapter is done and will be posted soon, if you like it. Plz review and thanks for reading. _


	2. Chapter 2: The laws of attraction

_A.N: thank all of you who reviewed, much appreciated. Now on with the Chapter ._

_Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Heroes. That lucky guy Kring does_

* * *

"Peter!!, get out of bed your going to be late for your date with _Claire_", Nathan yelled out. 

Peter immediately jumped out of bed_, 'my alarm mustn't be _working', Peter thought as he ran around the room looking everywhere for his shoe.

"Were you to busy dreaming that you can fly, to hear your alarm go off?", Peter blushed; remembering that he was indeed dreaming, but not of flying, but rather of the girl who had suddenly entered he train of thought and who was refusing to leave; not that it bothered Peter.

Nathan who had left; after giving up waiting for Peter to answered him, called out from downstairs, "Peter!!!..._Claire's_ here".

Peter putting the last of his school belongings in his bag bounded out of his room and nearly tripped over his own to feet; as he ran down the stairs to meet Claire, who was now laughing at Peter's stumble on the stairs. Nathan noticing the looks the two were giving each other, asked Peter if could talk to him in the lounge for a minute; a_lone_.

Peter not letting his eyes leave Claire slowly walked into the lounge.

"Now Peter, I was wandering if you would like a lift to school today, you and Claire or course"

Peter thought for a moment, and then quickly answered, "No thanks; I think Claire and I are going to walk", not even waiting for Nathan's smart arse remark, Peter quickly went back into the room Claire was waiting in.

Claire smiled as Peter entered the room, "Hey Peter I hope you don't mind, however I usually walk to school with my best friend", Claire then pointed to a boy, Peter assumed to be about their age, sitting on his bike; waiting patiently for Claire. Peter wasn't going to admit it; he was kinda upset that Claire and he wouldn't have any alone time, however at least now there wouldn't be any awkward silences between them.

Peter smiling answered, "No of course not, come on lets go, we're going to be late". Claire smiled, touching Peter's shoulder only for a moment; to lead him towards where Zach was standing. Claire's innocent touch, sent shivers down Peter's body.

"Zach this is Peter, Peter this is Zach", Peter smiled politely at Zach and muttered a polite _'hello'. _Zach merely nodded in response, turning his attention back to Claire.

Together they sat off in the direction of the school. They were little over half-way there, Peter and Zach had realised; they had quite a few things in common and were comfortably discussing a film they had seen recently". Claire who had been listening to her Ipod; singing along with he music, happy to see the two getting along.

When out of nowhere a car raced by, blasting its horn behind them; nearly giving Claire a heart attack. "ASS HOLE", Claire screamed as the car roared off; music blasting.

"Who was that?", Zach coughed over the dust; the car had turned up, as it had past.

"That was my brother Nathan, in he _Jaguar_", Peter said while also coughing

"Your brother's an ass hole", Zach said while continuing to cough.

Claire also coughing over the mix of exhaust and dust, "Your brother has a car, why didn't he give you a lift to school?"

Peter not really wanting to explain to Claire; that she was the reason he had wanted to walk in the first place. "He didn't offer me one", Peter said, trying not to sound bothered by it. Claire thought immediately sorry for him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Aww, you poor thing". Zach couldn't help but notice the way Claire was acting around Peter, and the way she had acted when she found out about Peter not getting a lift. Zach was happy to see Claire behaving this way with Peter, Peter did seem like a good guy, However any guy seemed like a good guy compared to Claire's boyfriend; Brody. Zach was knocked out of his daydream by Peter's voice.

"Zach you still with us?", Peter waved his hand in front of Zach's face.

"Umm yeah sorry, I was just thinking. Peter what have you got first up?", Peter shuffled through his school bag; searching for his timetable; that his mom had picked up yesterday, for him and his brother.

"Physics...I think", Peter said pointing to his timetable.

Claire grabbing Peter's timetable eagerly," You're in my class, guess your walking me to class then".

"I guess I am". Peter stoped to look around at the school he would be attending to he graduates; the school was quite a good looking school, although the schools numbers were a lot smaller then his old school in New York. "So this is Union Wells high?"

"Yep welcome to hell", Zach laughed, earning him a playful punch on the arm from Claire.

"Hey it's not that bad", Claire giggled back, Peter made a mental note; _"must make Claire laugh more". _

"Yeh maybe not for you, Miss popular", Claire simply smiled, grabbing Peter's hand and started to pull him in the direction of the school. Claire yelled over her shoulder; a quick goodbye to Zach, Peter also did the same.

"Claire where are we going?", Peter decided it was best he asked now before Claire dragged him off towards her friends, for what Peter could only imagine to be a embarrassing situation.

"To class silly, you don't want to be late for your first day", Peter smiling along with Claire, started to run in the direction Claire was pulling him in. They arrived at their destination in perfect time; the class had just begun to pour in.

Claire noticed some of her friends, however before walking over Claire simply said, "I will save you a seat", and walked off in the direction her friends were standing.

Peter nodded his reply and noticing a drinking tap, decided to get a drink before going into class. After finishing his drink, Peter continued into class. Noticing Claire had saved a seat for him, went to sit down, however was stopped when a guy 3 times bigger then him; sat down instead, immediately talking to a guy; who every one seemed to fawn over, a guy who every addressed as Brody. Peter saw that Claire was to busy in conversation to notice, went to sit down next to a guy, who seemed to be immersed in a book; something called Activating Evolution.

"Now Class, it's good to see everyone is catching up with what happened over the weekend, but this is a science class, NOT a social class', by now most of the class was silent, only a few giggles and laughs were coming form where Claire was sitting. Peter noticing Claire turning around looking for something; it wasn't until Claire's eyes connected with his, that Peter realised she was looking for him. Seeing the confused look on Claire's face, Peter mouthed 'seat taken', Claire understanding mouthed back 'sorry' and without turning all the way around; face the teacher who had began the lesson.

The teacher had been discussing something about the laws of attraction, it wasn't until he started explaining what they were, that Peter and Claire locked eyes with each other; both refusing to turn away. "The laws of attraction refer to particles of a living organism being attracted together by a positive physical force, otherwise known as attraction between the particles, causing a strong electric current otherwise referred to as a spark...", Peter who by now was thinking about earlier when Claire had touch his shoulder, causing what he would refer to as a spark. Peter and Claire continued to stare at each other and were only awoken from the daze, by the sound of the lunch bell.

"Ok you are dismissed", most of the class had already started to file out anyway. The boy who had previously been reading the rather large book spoke to Peter, "You're Peter right?", seeing Peter nod he continued on "I'm Mohinder, you can sit with my group if you want for lunch", Peter looked up no sign of Claire, agreed.

"Peter this is Hiro and Ando, Hiro is Ando's Japanese cousin and he has come to the school for the foreign exchange program", Peter smiled back at the rather exited Hiro and his friend who was also smiling back. "And this is Isaak", Isaak didn't take notice in the introduction, Peter notice hie seemed immersed in the picture he was drawing. "And last but not least Zach", Zach who seemed to be carrying way to many bags ran up and drop them all other the table.

"Yeh we have met", Zach said while also sharing a friendly hello with Peter and the rest of the group. Together they sat down at the table.

After only a few minutes, Peter had settled in quite well with his new friends. Peter couldn't believe how lucky he was to be asked to join their group; finding friends had always been a problem for the shy Petrelli. Peter also noticed that his brother Nathan had found his place with the popular crowd of the school, and by the looks of Nathan's new sweater had also made the football team. Peter let out a deep sigh; his brother had life so easy. Peter was beginning to turn back to his group, however was distracted when he saw Claire walking with a group of her friends in his direction. Mohinder noticed who Peter was looking at, "Dream on mate". Peter completely ignoring Mohinder's comment smiled and waved in Claire's direction. Claire noticed Peter waving pulled a rather tall blonde; well compared to Claire, over to where Peter was sitting. Mohinder dropped his fork in shock, even Isaak had stopped drawing to stare at this rare occurrence, the only people who seemed not to notice was Ando and Hiro; who were having a argument about some star trek episode they had seen.

"Hey Peter, this is my friend Niki", Niki smiled and stretch out her hand and shook Peters hand; in what Peter thought was a rather firm handshake.

"Hey how are you?, you sort of disappeared after Physic", Peter continued, ignoring the death stares he was receiving from Claire's other friends, Niki didn't seem to mind.

"Yeh sorry about that, but I forgot I had to meet Niki", Claire replied smiling back at Peter, "What have you got next maybe I can walk you to class?", Peter was about to answer her when another blonde walked over; she wasn't as tall as Niki, however she wasn't as short as Claire either.

"Claire we must really be heading off to lunch...now", Peter looked upset that he wouldn't be able to talk to Claire anymore.

"Yeh ok Jackie, I'll be there in a second", Jackie and the others stormed off in the direction where Nathan and Brody were standing, Niki and Claire staying behind. "I'll meet you at your locker after school and we will walk home ok?"

"Yeh sure, see you then" Peter said smiling back at Claire, who had began to slowly walk away in the direction Jackie had stormed off in.

Peter began to notice that ever since he had met Claire he had been smiling a lot more often. Mohinder still in shock over what had just happened stared blankly at Peter, Peter noticing Mohinder's expression for the first time, simply said, "Sometimes I like to dream".

Claire who had finally escaped from the madness known as Jackie, was walking down the hall to English, when Brody; her boyfriend, stoped her. "Claire baby can I have a word with you", Claire gave Niki the ok and told her she would meet her in class.

"Yeh sure, what about?", Brody there smiling down at Claire, it wasn't until Niki had turned the corner, that the smiled faded. Brody picked up Claire; which he did quite easily due to Claire's small frame and shoved her into the nearest locker, Claire winced in pain as the hard metal connected with her back.

Brody still had his powerful hands held tightly around both her arms, keeping her trapped between the locker and him. "Claire who were you talking to earlier", not getting any reaction from Claire, Brody pushed Claire harder against the locker.

"Peter...his just a friend...just a friend", Claire managed to breath out.

"He better be, because if I ever found out you cheated on me, you are going to need more then make-up to cover your bruises", and with his last word, Brody walked away leaving Claire alone in the empty hallway. Claire took a moment to stop the tears; which had now began to fall, and after looking down at her already badly bruised arms, Claire let her body heal the bruises; the ones she had let heal many times before. However the ones that Brody had inflicted on the inside did not.

After English, Niki pulled Claire into the girls bathroom and after making sure no one else was in there; Niki locked the door. Niki walk over to Claire, who hadn't said a word since coming into English, rather late. "Claire look at me", Claire's now teary eyes met Niki's and upon seeing them Niki pulled Claire into a bone crushing hug; literally. Niki apologised when she noticed Claire having to repair her now broken spine; Niki and Claire both found out about their abilities last year, only telling each other, Zach and Niki's boyfriend DL; who was also special.

"It's ok, really", Claire looked up at Niki.

Niki knew all about Brody's abusive ways and was trying to help Claire in anyway possible to break up with him, anyway that would not cause Brody to hurt Claire further then he had already.

"So the new Petrelli boy is hot", Niki said trying to change the subject, anything to get Claire smiling again, Niki's plan work as Claire face immediately broke into a smile; that would make any guy go weak in the knees.

"Yeh Peter...", Claire never got to finish what she had to say, because Niki interrupted her almost as soon as she had started.

"I didn't mean _Peter_", Nike cooed out. Niki continued for the next 10 mins to taunt Claire about Peter. Claire eventual gave up the futile battle between Niki and her; the truth was, Peter was hot.

The rest Peter's school day had gone rather quick. Peter only saw Claire once more in P.E, but they hadn't really talked both being paired off in opposite groups, on opposite sides in the gym. They were then paired off in to groups of two; Peter was paired off with Hiro, and the overly exited exchange student he had met earlier. "Hey", Peter said hello to Hiro who was smiling in his direction.

"Hello Mr Petrelli", Hiro smiled back politely.

"You can call me Peter", Peter said; he was never into titles.

"Ok Peter", Hiro manage to choke out, his accent being a downfall for him.

There task was to just practise, chucking the dodge balls at each other; so they could get use to the ball. Hiro who was a tad to excited about the task chuck his rather hard in the direction of Peter, Peter who wasn't ready for Hiro to chuck the ball at him, was caught off guard and moments before the ball hit Peter. Peter without realising stopped time.

Peter at first was shock about witnessing his new power. After Peter began to get over his shock, he began to turn around and look around at what he had done. The ball that only moment ago was about to hit him; was frozen in the air in front of him. Peter then turned his eyes to Claire, who looked to be laughing at Niki who had popped her ball. Peter couldn't help but stare at how beautiful Claire looked when she was laughing. "You can do what I can do", Peter was shocked when he saw Hiro; unfrozen jumping up and down in front of me repeating, "You can do what I can do".

"You mean, you can freeze time?", Peter asked still shocked about all that was happening, and the idea that there was more people who were like him and his brother Nathan.

Hiro laughed shaking his had, "No Mr Petrelli, I manipulate time and space"

"You weren't tell anyone, about what we can do will you?", Peter asked

"No it can be our secret", Hiro said as he continued to jump around

"So Hiro how do we, you know unfreeze this?"

Hiro smiled, "Go stand back to where you were standing before", Peter went to stand over behind the ball. Peter then realised he could move the ball before it hit him. "Now do this"

"Wait Hi...", However Hiro had already unfreeze the scene, so as soon as the scene had unfrozen aloud thud could be heard. The ball had connected with Peter, with surprising force causing Peter to be knocked out and fall to the ground with a loud thud. Hiro smiled faded and his raised arm dropped as he ran over to Peter.

Claire who had stoped laughing at Niki, when Niki gave her the '_shut up now look', _notice the commotion on the other side of the gym and along with Niki jogged over to see what was happening. Claire immediately ran to Peter's side when she saw him lying unconscious on the floor; which did not go unnoticed by Niki. "Oh my god, Peter wake up, wake up", Peter woke up to a group of faces staring down at him, however Peter's eyes went immediately to Claire; who looked to be on the verge of tears.

"It's ok, I'm ok", Peter said as he wiped a couple of Claire's tears away, Claire upon seeing him awake pulled him into a hug, that neither of them were refusing to apart from. By the time the bell had rang for their next class both Peter and Claire had been still in each others arms; both were oblivious to the fact that Claire had healed Peter.

The rest of the day went rather slowly for Claire, not having any of her friends; only Jackie, who Claire didn't really consider a friend, in her last class. By the end of the school day, Claire found herself waiting nervously for Peter by his locker, nervous not only because she would be walking alone home with Peter; Zach was getting a lift, but the possibility of running into Brody again made her almost scared to death with fear.

"Hey", Claire jumped about a metre off the ground, however was relived to see it was just Peter. "Hey sorry didn't mean to scare you"

"No it's ok I was jumpy that's all, come on lets start walking", Claire said with a smile on her face; the one that Peter loved.

"That's what I was going to talk to you about, my mom she is picking me up, she is taking me and my brother _shopping_", Claire couldn't help but laugh at the way Peter made his shopping afternoon sound so _'exiting', _but after she realised that meant Peter wasn't going to be walking home with her. Peter seeing the sudden change in Claire's mood lifted Claire's chin up. "But i promise I walk with you tomorrow", Claire felt blush under his simple, innocent touch.

"Ok", Claire let her smile light up her face once more. Both were torn away from each other's eyes by Zach's voice. "Hey I am glad I caught you two, just wanted to say my moms plans have changed she is driving me to and from school tomorrow not today", A horn blasted from a SUV in the pick up bay, Peter noticing it was his moms said goodbye to Zach and Claire. "Nice meeting you Zach, I see you tomorrow at school", Peter shook Zach's hand and turning to face Claire pulling into what may seen to be a romantic hug; however to them was on considered to be friendly, "and I guess I see you tomorrow morning", and with one last took off in the direction he was mom was parked.

Claire noticing the look Zach was giving her asked "What?", Zach simply laughed

"Nothing, come on lets go home". Zach wrapped his arm around Claire and together they walked off and out of the school.

* * *

_A.N : Thank-you all for reading, I am sorry if there are any mistakes. Next chapter should be posted next week if you guys enjoyed this one. Thanks again and Please Review._

_Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 3- And Thus with a Kiss I Die._

_Painted across the canvas were two people; one looked oddly like Claire, dressed in a cheerleading outfit and the other showed similarities of Peter. The painting had the two painted wrapped in each other's arms and sharing what looked to be a rather passionate kiss._


	3. Chapter 3: Thus with a kiss I die

_A.N: thank all of you who reviewed; I enjoy reading your comments and suggestions. Now on with the Chapter . I will also like to say, that I will soon be writing a canon paire fic. I will keep you guys up to date with further news about the fic,when I have more information to give. Now on with the story. _

_Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Heroes. That lucky guy Kring does. _

* * *

Peter stood facing the bathroom mirror trying desperately to get his hair to go the way he wanted it to. After another 10 minutes had past, Peter gave up knowing; if he ever to battle his hair, it would always win.

Peter had set his alarm last night, so he would wake up early, so he could get ready for Claire. Ever since Zach had said he would be getting a lift, Peter's stomach had been in knots; at the thought of being alone with Claire for 5 minutes (truly alone not with a high school of students in the background) and let alone the entire walk to school, was enough to make Peter's butterflies go into a panic.

What Peter didn't know; was that over in the Bennet household, Claire was also running around trying to get ready for her walk with Peter.

Claire had been in the bathroom for over 2 hours now and Lyle was beginning to get frustrated. "Claire!! Get out of the bathroom, I have to get ready for school", Claire finally deciding on letting her hair stay out yelled back.

"Lyle, you're a guy, what could you possibly need to get ready for school".

"MUM!!!, Claire is _still _in the bathroom".

Claire taking another look at herself in the mirror making sure everything was in order. _I have to look perfect...for him, _Claire thought to herself, before opening the bathroom door and nearly crashing into a rather angry looking Lyle.

"There, I'm finished", Lyle pushed past her not saying a word and slamming the bathroom door behind him.

_'Boys' _Claire sighed; Claire then began giggling to herself _'she certainly was in a good mood today'_. Claire's giggling however was put to a stop; upon seeing her alarm clock _'I can't believe it, I'm going to be late'_.

Claire bounded down the stairs, rushing into the kitchen where her mother and father, were eating breakfast silently. Claire quickly grabbed a slice of toast and shoved it down rather quickly, while also swallowing a whole glass of orange juice at the same time. Noah noticing this, "Claire, woh slow down I'll give you a lift if you're going to be late". Claire swallowed what was left of the piece of toast.

"No I'll be fine, I want to walk anyway".

Noah exchange a confused look at his wife, only to get a knowing smile back. "Noah, don't worry you will understand someday", Noah still confused went back to eating his breakfast, while pondering what his wife could of meant by that. (Noah Bennet was a smart guy, however when it came to teenage girls, lets just say he was no Einstein). Claire kissed both of them goodbye and ran quickly towards her front door, quickly pulling it open Claire rushed outside towards the direction of the Petrelli house.

Peter meanwhile, came bounding down the stairs; he had just finished his breakfast when he had realised how late he was. Opening the door to his house Peter ran out, and not paying much attention at all to his surroundings, Peter crashed right into Claire.

Peter slowly opened his eyes and he couldn't help but be captivated by Claire beautiful green ones. He could of stayed like this forever; staring into straight into her eyes, which seemed to have a life of there own. Peter without fully realising let a small smirk spread across the corners of his mouth. Peter was completely in a trance.

"Umm Peter...I can't breath", Claire managed to cough out.

Peter upon hearing Claire's voice was awoken from his trance, and was able to come to the full realisation that he was lying on top of _Claire!!!_. Peter jumped up from Claire like he had just been electrocuted, breathing deeply Peter turned away from Claire; not wanting her to see that he was blushing.

"Peter can you give me a hand?", Peter was once again shaken into reality by Claire's voice. Peter moved quickly over to help her up and once again he had to ignore the spark, which ran up his arm, when his hand connected with Claire's.

"So sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, are you ok, I'm so sorry", Peter choked out rather quickly.

Claire started to giggle at Peter's unnecessary apology, "Peter", Claire yelled to stop the still apologising Petrelli. "Peter, look I'm ok, your ok, we are both ok, there's no need to apologise".

Peter let a nervous smile spread across his mouth, and upon realising his hand was still clutching Claire's; he let it go immediately. "Come on we're going to be late", Peter nodded. The two then began the long walk to school, neither looking the other in the eye.

The two were nearly at school, and neither of them had the confidence to strike up conversation, both had either said umm or so and then had disguised it as a cough or just thinking at loud. Peter finally couldn't take the silence any longer and accidentally blurted out what he had been thinking over and over since he had saw Claire today, "you look beautiful with you hair down, it brings our your eyes", Peter mentally slapped himself for sounding so corny. _'Way to go idiot now she is going to think your gay' _

Claire smiled at Peter's comment about her hair and picked up a strand of her hair twirling it in her fingers, "thanks".

Peter thought they were going to go into another awkward silence, however Claire stoped walking and turned to face Peter, Peter seeing Claire stop look down uneasy at her sudden change. "I like your aftershave...musk is it?", Claire then did something that Peter was sure if he was in a chick flick, he would of gone weak in the knees over. Claire leant into Peter smelling along his neck, Peter who was distracted by Claire's hair which was in dangerous proximity to his face; and while finding it hard to fight the urge to put a strand of her hair behind her ear, was awoken from his current trance like state by Claire's voice, "Musk", Claire repeated huskily. Peter swallowed hard, and was relieved and disappointed at the sometime that they had arrived at school.

"Hey guys", both were torn from each other's glances by a familiar voice.

"Hey Zach", they both said in unison.

Zach looked between the two, his analysing glances made both Peter and Claire nervous and uneasy. "Zach what is it?", Claire finally said, stunned by Zach's odd behaviour. Zach continued to look at the two like they had just sprouted another head.

"Has something happened between you two?", Zach questioned; more in Claire's direction.

Claire nervously laughed, "Don't be stupid Zach", Peter look on confused.

Zach let a small smile spread across his face, finally letting his interrogation go. "So Claire, how come your not wearing your cheerleading outfit? If I am not mistaken, cheerleading is on today, first day back is it not". Zach said

"You're a cheerleader", Peter choked out and it wasn't until he had said it, that he realised how awestruck he had sounded._ Strike two, One more and she never speak to you again, **SHUTUP!!. **ooooooooo some has a temper, that's sure to turn her on. _Peter while battling the futile battle, which was going on in his head, was stirred from the battle; once again by Claire's voice. Peter was beginning to think if he was ever in a Coma, Claire would be the one able to wake him up. "Yeh, hey maybe you can come to practise after lunch?" Claire asked excitedly.

"Yeh I think I will", Peter grinned. _**See I got her to ask me to come to her practise, I'm not completely hopeless. **You keep telling yourself that, and maybe one day it will set in. **Oh shut up. **_

"Well Peter, I might see you there. Come on Zach we have History".

Peter watch the two walk away, and after seeing them both disappeared behind the side of the building, started to walking into the school, himself.

He had just grabbed his art supplies from his locker when he realised, he didn't even know where his art class was. Peter began looking around for anyone; who might be some help to him, after seeing no one he started to head in the direction of the office to ask; shamefully for directions. Peter was nearly there when he notice, Isaak; a guy he had made friends with yesterday, sitting down on a school bench sketching madly.

"Isaak...Isaak!!", after getting no response from Isaak, Peter started to shake his shoulder. Isaak snapped out of his trance; staring up at Peter, who was looking at him with concern in his eyes. "Are you ok...you seemed to be out of it for...", Peter stopped talking his eyes were drawn to Isaak's sketch, Peter's eyes then connected with Isaak's worried ones.

"Is that supposed to be me?"

Isaak looked down at his drawing; there drawn rather professionally was Peter who was supporting a paintbrush in his hand. What made the drawing odd was the fact that Peter's eyes were completely white.

"Umm no. it's just a drawing...for one of my comics", Isaak said. Isaak couldn't even believe what he had just said he doubted Peter would either. It had been 3 weeks since Isaak had found out he could paint the future, at first his new found ability had shocked and scared him, however now he believed he had received his 'gift' for a bigger purpose and that was to help people. Isaak can remember vividly the day he saved a young girl; at his school, from being hit by a car, he had painted it a day before. That day was the day that Isaak's power had become his 'gift'. Isaak immediately scolded himself for letting his power take over him; and in such a public place, the only to places where Isaak ever let his power take over was at home and in Art class; where it was never really noticed.

"Hey I was just wandering if you could show me where art is?", Isaak was shaken from is thoughts by Peter; who had obviously believed his horrible lie. Isaak look down at his watch, shock immediately spread across his face.

"What it's nine already? Come on I'll show you, I have art to", Peter quickly followed Isaak to where their class was.

Both Isaak and Peter arrived surprising on time, and were only shocked by Hiro; who ran past their class shouting "I DID IT, I DID IT'. Isaak and Peter both brushed it off and went and stood next to two easels that were next to each other. Isaak walked over to the other side of the classroom and picked up to canvases, he then returned shortly and put one onto Peter's easel.

"Here you go Peter, paint us a picture", Peter looked on uneasy at the blank canvas that was set in front of him.

"What do I paint?", Isaak looked over at the board, written in small print was 'original painting'.

"There you go something original, anything you like Pete, just look closer Pete the painting's already been painted", Peter eyebrows tightened at his nickname, Isaak just laughed shrugging it off walked over to his canvas and began to paint immediately. Peter stared down at the blank canvas, _'what did Isaak mean, that it was already painted there, Wait was that just a hand',_ Peter watched in amazement as the canvas in front of him slowly revealed itself, Peter was just about to tell Isaak when he felt something fall over him; something he can't really describe, and from that moment on Peter lost control.

Peter awoke to find himself bearing a paintbrush and matching paint stains along with it. His eyes then connected with his canvas; which only moments ago was blank, now supported a work of art. "How did you do that?, I thought I was the only one who can do that", Peter was shaken from his current state by Isaaks voice.

"What do you mean?", Peter said acting dumb.

"How long have you known you can paint the future?", Isaak continued.

Peter stared confusedly at Isaak, "Paint the future, what are you talking about, it's just a painting", Peter said pointing in the direction of his canvas. Isaak walked slowly up to Peter.

"Look more closely Peter, doesn't that figure look a lot like Claire and doesn't that figure look a lot...", Isaak's voice slowly drifted off as Peter went into his own world; where he studied his painting more closely. Across the canvas stood two people; one looked oddly like Claire dressed in a cheerleading outfit and the other showed similarities of...him. What stunned Peter the most, was the fact that both figures were wrapped in each others arms, sharing what looked to be a rather passionate kiss. Peter let his body come back to reality and turned to Isaak, who was also now staring at the painting.

"So you can do this to?", Isaak shocked that Peter was talking to him, turned his face to face Peter's

"Yes, but I thought I was the only one who can do it", Peter nodded, _'I may as well tell him...everything, it be good to have someone to talk to it about, other then Hiro; who I can barely understand and Nathan; who refuses to talk anyway.' _Peter thought to himself.

"Yeh, I'm not like you though", upon seeing Isaak's confused look Peter continued, "I think I have the power to mimic other peoples abilities, I can do it when I'm near them or like last night I found out, when I think of them"

Isaak's face still showed that he was confused, Peter pulled Isaak into the paint supply room and looked around making sure they were alone continued. "My brother is like us too; sort of, he can fly and was thinking about how frustrated sometimes he makes me feel last night and I felt my body lift of the ground for a minute or two before falling back down, but Isaak it was like I was flying in mid air".

Isaak felt himself let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding, "wow, this morning I woke up thinking that I was alone in this world, now I finally feel like I have someone to talk to...I mean really talk to", Peter smiled at his now close friend.

"You know what, I feel the same", Isaak smiled at Peter, who he now also considered to be a close friend.

The both then continued to talk about their abilities and stuff they found out they had in common, until the bell interrupted them, signalising lunchtime.

"So Pete, you sitting with us again?", Peter was about to answer yes when he realised; he had promised Claire he would go to her practise.

"Sorry, but I can't I promised Claire I would go to her cheer practise", Isaak's head snapped around to face Peter with a smile so big, Peter was afraid what he had said to get this reaction from him.

"Claire... aye is someone curious to find out if their painting will come true", Isaak said while continuing to smile like a idiot.

Peter, couldn't suppress the blush; which had erupted over his face, "what no I just promised her I would come that's all", Peter managed to stutter out.

"No need to lie to me Pete", Isaak laughed as he chucked his painting supplies into his bag, "If you don't mind, I might tag along too, they are after all cheerleaders", Peter was happy that Isaak wanted to come, he wouldn't be as nervous now.

"Yeah sure, I don't mind", Peter took another look at his painting, thinking to himself _**'so what if Isaak's right and I am exited about this possibley even happening, by the looks of the painting Claire wants it too**. Hahahahha, whatever you say Petey. **Ahhh what did I ever do to deserve this', **_And with one more glance at the painting Peter picked up his art supplies, and caught up to Isaak. The both of them slowly began to make their way down to the school football field, while Isaak continued to tease Peter about his feelings for Claire.

Claire had been held back, for talking in history and was running late for cheer practise. After quickly changing into her cheerleading outfit, Claire began to quickly make her way to practise. Claire saw Niki stretching with the others and ran over to where she was.

"Hey Niki"

"Hey Claire, Claire I want to introduce you to one of a newest members to the squad, Claire this is Lucy", A girl with strawberry blonde hair, and who was properly only a few inches taller then Claire was, walked shyly from behind Niki and smiled at Claire.

"Hi", she said rather shyly, Claire seeing how nervous the girl was immediately wanted to make her feel comfortable.

"Hey, so where you from?" Claire said smiling.

"New York", Lucy replied smiling back.

"Oh I hear it's really nice there what...", Claire was interrupted from a sharp intake of breath behind her, Claire spun around to see Jackie standing behind her. Jackie cleared her voice and began to shout so her voice culd be heard over the noise that the football team were making.

"Now that Claire has finally decided to bless us with her presence, we can now began practise"

"I'm sorry Jackie but I had to get changed into my uniform", Niki and Lucy could tell by the way Claire said it; that she didn't really mean it.

"Can anyone please tell me what are the rules for practise and game days are?", everyone stood quite; all of them preferred Claire to Jackie.

"That all cheerleaders must be in their cheerleading outfits", From behind Jackie a voice was heard, the girl then walked around from behind Jackie, so that she was standing next to her on her left. Even from behind Jackie Claire knew who had said it, her frizzy, afro like hair was hard to hide. Simone was Jackie's best friend, and both were the school's biggest bitches.

"Exactly", Jackie said smiling in Simone's direction. "So that means you shouldn't be late, because you should already be in your uniform". Claire who hadn't really been paying much attention, nodded in Jackie's direction. Jackie took this as getting her way and went on with beginning practise.

Practise had only been going on for a few minutes, when Claire felt Niki tap her shoulder. Claire spun around to see that Niki was indicating her to look up at the stands. "Looks like Claire has a admirer", Niki giggled. Claire looked up to see that Peter was staring down at her smiling, sitting next to him; also smiling, was Isaak.

Lucy spun around too, "ooooo who?", Niki pointed in the direction the boys were sitting.

Peter waved in their direction, only making Niki laugh more. Claire without even thinking waved back.

"Wait, you like Peter?", Lucy questioned Claire.

"Umm...uhhh", Claire was unsure what to really say,_ Say no, you have a boyfriend remember him BRODY. _

Niki not waiting for Claire to answer, answered for her, "Yeah she so does, and he seems to like her back, a lot", Niki, continued to giggle. "Why do you like him too?", Niki said while still laughing. Claire upon hearing what Niki just said, spun around like Niki had just said 'she didn't like DL anymore'. Lucy now broke into laughter.

"What no, his my cousin, I'm supposed to be living with them, after my mum leaves to go back to New York tomorrow", Claire let out a breath of relief, '_well at least she doesn't like him, like that'. _

"Oh", Niki breathed out, "Well there you go Claire his all yours", Claire began to stutter out a excuse; which only caused both Niki and Lucy to laugh more.

The rest of practise went rather quickly, both Niki and Lucy continued to tease Claire about Peter.

Once practised had ended, Jackie kept the squad back to tell them about their first away game that was on next week and she expected all of them to be here 2 hours early for the bus. Lucy, Niki and Claire all let at a groan, which was awarded with a death stare from Jackie. The three of them laughed it off and started to walk in the direction of the stands.

Peter grabbed Isaak by the arm; dragging him towards the three cheerleaders. It wasn't until they were close enough to see that noticed that one of them looked alot like Lucy, his best friend and cousin. As they got closer Peter realised that it wasn't someone who look like Lucy, that it was indeed Lucy. Peter ran over to them pulling her into a hug.

"Oh my god Lucy, what are you doing here?", Claire upon seeing that Peter was completely ignoring her found it hard to hide her annoyance.

"Ok Peter, can't breath", Lucy managed to choke out as she pulled herself out of Peter's arms.

"Sorry", Peter said continuing to smile down at her.

"Peter my mum finally, got tired of me pressuring her to move to Odessa and she said if it's ok with Angela I can live with you", Peter smile only got bigger.

"What, that's great so when you moving in?"

"Tomorrow, Angela said it was ok", Isaak began to clear his voice loudly, Peter suddenly realised that he wasn't alone and immediately felt bad for ignoring everyone else.

"Oh, I'm sorry Isaak, this is my cousin Lucy and this is Niki", Peters smile them moved to Claire and if possible grew bigger then it already was, "And this is Claire", Peter said while staring Claire straight into the eyes.

Peter seemed to go into his own world again, this time only Claire was in it, "You were really good out their today", Peter continued to smile sheepishly.

Claire giggled, "I didn't think you were actually going to come"

"I wouldn't have missed it", groans and sighs, irrupted from the others, Peter and Claire entranced by each other didn't hear them.

"Come on, you guys want to come to the mall and hang for a while", Isaak said "And leave these two love birds alone". Lucy and Niki both nodded and headed off in the direction where the car park was. All of them relieved that school ended early today.

"See you later tonight Peter", Peter nodded still looking Claire in the eye smile down at her. Lucy sighed and caught up with Niki and Isaak, DL was now with them and had also decided to come to the mall.

"So Peter", Claire said breaking the silence "What are you doing now, after school?"

Peter ran a hand through his hair, "my mum wants me to get a haircut, she says it's getting to long for her liking", Peter rolled his eyes at the last comment.

Claire's smile dropped, "What you can't get it cut", Peter was surprised how serious she sounded.

"Why?"

Claire blushed and then turned to face Peter, and feeling bold stood on her tiptoes to place a stray hair; that had fallen in front of Peter's eyes back behind his ear, "I like it long".

**_Ok this is now all never_**, and with that last thought Peter closed the small space between them and put his lips lightly on Claire's.

Claire, who at first was shocked by Peter's bold move, soon began to lose herself and her morals along with it as the kiss began to become more passionate, neither wanting it to end. Claire let her hand fall from the side of his head to Peter's cheek. Peter let both his arms circle around Claire's waist pulling her tighter against his body. Both parted, smiles still planted on their faces.

Both were interrupted; by someone clearing their throat, someone being Simone. Their faces now mirrored shock.

"Claire what do you think your doing, what do you think Brody would say if he found out?", Peter's eyes fell onto Claire's.

"Brody, Claire who is Brody?", Claire stumble with what to say.

"Peter...he...is", Simone smiled walking over to the two.

"His, her boyfriend", Peter turned sharply back to Claire.

"What you have a boyfriend, you never told me you had a boyfriend?", Peter's eyes now showed nothing but hurt.

"Peter… you don't understand..", Claire didn't get to finish watch she was going to say, Peter had already started to walk away in a hurry**_. 'Don't let her see your tears. She doesn't deserve that'. _**Claire continued to shout his name even though by now he was long gone and she continued to shout; tears pouring down her face until she could no longer scream any longer.

Peter walked into his house and ignoring, his mother's, Lucy and Nathan's voices, he walked up to his room slamming the door behind him. Peter started kicking angrily at all his stuff and eventually kicked his bedpost; falling back in pain, Peter let out a low groan. After awhile Peter decided on doing his homework to get his mind off Claire. Getting up off his bed he went to sit over at his desk and picked up to book he was meant to read for English_**, Romeo and Juliet, great just what I need a love tragedy**, sounds a bit like your life at the moment aye Petey**, SHUTUP**_.

Peter finished the novel putting it down his desk and began writing the essay to go along with it. One thing was for sure; Shakespeare got it right, 'Thus with a kiss you do die'. Peter sighed turning off the lamp on the table and slowly making his way to his bed, he lied down slowly and without caring what his stupid conscious thought of him at the moment, quietly cried himself to sleep.

If only Peter was to know that over in the Bennet home, the culprit for Peter's pain was also crying herself to sleep, because Claire was not just a culprit but a victim, dealing with the same agony Peter was in.

* * *

_A.N Ok thanks all that read this and please review. Oh anyone who is wondering, Lucy character is exactly like Lucy in 7th Heaven (love that show), however you can think of her as anyone you like._

_Preview for next chapter: _

_Chapter 4 First Stage Denial: "So Peter will you be my date for the party?", Peter stared straight at Claire, hurt and anger spread over his normal gentle face. "I would love to", Peter said while still looking at Claire, Claire's face showed no anger like Peter's all that was in her eyes was sadness. _


End file.
